Bienvenidos a la Orden
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Son jóvenes y ya son auténticos veteranos. Miembros de la Orden que ya han vivido mucho en tan poco tiempo, y que no saben cuánto más vivirán.


**Disclaimer:** _nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Primera Guerra contra Voldemort" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

―¿Quién son esos pichones? ―preguntó Caradoc Dearborn mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y observaba la entrada.

―Los nuevos fichajes ―oyó que comentaba Emmeline Vance, la cual se encontraba leyendo un libro, sin apenas mirar a los cuatro nuevos integrantes de la Orden del Fénix.

A decir verdad, todos los miembros reunidos en aquella parte del salón del cuartel general apenas prestaban atención a los nuevos. Únicamente Caradoc Dearborn estaba mínimamente interesado. Emmeline, como ya se ha dicho, leía un libro, los gemelos Prewett jugaban a las cartas junto con Edgar Bones. Hestia Jones miraba distraídamente a la nada. Y Dorcas Meadowes y Marlene McKinnon charlaban por lo bajo.

―¿Nosotros éramos así? ―preguntó Caradoc.

―¿Así, cómo? ―quiso saber Gideon mientras echaba una carta. Edgar bufó por lo bajo.

―Así de jóvenes. No recuerdo salir de Hogwarts y venir directamente aquí.

Dorcas y Marlene dejaron de hablar y miraron a los recién llegados.

―Yo conozco a ese, ¿no es un Black? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ―preguntó Marlene.

―Sirius, Sirius Black ―apuntó Dorcas Meadowes. Ella había sido prefecta, se conocía bien todas las caras ―. Estaba en los primeros años, cuando yo estaba a punto de acabar. Pero ya apuntaba maneras. Me juego lo que queráis a que tres de esos son James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

―¿Los famosos Merodeadores de Hogwarts? ―apuntó Fabian Prewett.

―¿Quiénes? ―quiso saber Emmeline.

―Los Merodeadores, uno de los grupos más famosos que la escuela ha conocido. Mi hermana supo de ellos durante un tiempo. Era prefecta de Gryffindor, así que tuvo que manejarlos durante un tiempo. Se dedicaban a las bromas y a hacer la vida imposible a otros, principalmente miembros de Slytherin. Pero con humor y estilo ―explicó Fabian, esbozando una sonrisa final.

―Merodeadores… Qué nombre más estúpido ―confesó Emmeline.

―Tú seguro que les conocías bien, Emmeline. Creo recordar que estabas un año por encima de ellos ―dijo Edgar Bones con retintín.

Emmeline se calló mientras enrojecía, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente, siguió mirando a los recién llegados, que estaban siendo arengados por miembros de mayor rango.

―¿Y los demás?

―Él es Frank Longbottom. Estaba en mi Casa ―Hestia salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a los nuevos ―. Y ellas son Alice Fortescue y Lily Evans. O Potter. Oí que ambos se casaron nada más salir del colegio.

―¿Tan pronto? Qué ganas tiene la gente de casarse… ―comentó Marlene.

―Estamos en guerra, Marlene, mañana podríamos estar muertos. Por eso ahora la gente se casa tan joven. Por eso nuestra hermana se ha casado con Arthur Weasley ―contestó Gideon.

―No debería ser así. Forzar las cosas, forzar el amor… ―dijo Marlene.

―No están forzando nada. Si se aman, ¿qué más da casarse ahora que dentro de cinco años? Aunque… no sé qué pretenden demostrar ―soltó Hestia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

―Nunca me casaré, ¿sabéis? Antes muerto que caminar hacia el altar ―soltó Edgar Bones. Siempre había sido un bromista, aunque, en aquel momento, la broma no había tenido ninguna gracia ―. Lo siento.

―¿Y si dejamos eso a un lado? ―preguntó Emmeline ― Por si no lo sabéis, me parece que vamos a tener que hacer de niñeras.

Normalmente, eran los miembros más recientes quienes adiestraban y enseñaban a los nuevos.

―Oh, tía… ¿en serio? Yo no quiero hacer de profesor. Nunca se me ha dado bien enseñar ―dijo Gideon.

―Pues vamos a tener que hacerlo. Los mayores tienen otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Cosas más importantes… y tenebrosas ―comentó Caradoc.

―¿Nunca os ha dado la impresión de ser peones en un tablero de ajedrez? ¿Nunca os ha parecido que nos mandan a morir?

Nuevamente, se hizo el silencio. ¿Por qué estaban ahí? Todos se habían unido a la Orden por diversas razones, aunque si se paraban a pensarlo ahora, ninguno las recordaba. Demasiadas misiones, demasiadas pérdidas, demasiados encuentros con la Muerte, de la que siempre habían escapado por los pelos. Pero, ¿has cuándo? Sabían que estaban fichados, que sus cabezas tenían un precio. Pero ahí seguían. Luchando, saliendo noche sí, noche también, enfrentándose a lo desconocido, oculto tras una máscara de plata.

Por una vez, sólo por una vez, todos a una tuvieron miedo. Miedo a lo que podría pasar. Miedo a morir.

―Jóvenes, queremos presentaros a nuevos integrantes de la Orden ―anunció Albus Dumbledore ―. James y Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice Fortescue, Peter Pettigrew y Frank Longbottom. Ellos son nuestros integrantes más jóvenes ―dijo, dirigiéndose a los nuevos ―. Y serán ellos quienes os guíen a partir de ahora.

Los jóvenes integrantes, Caradoc, Gideon, Edgar, Dorcas, Emmeline, Fabian, Hestia, Marlene, todos se quedaron mirando a los nuevos, pero ninguno dijo nada. El silencio se había contagiado a todos, hasta que Gideon se levantó y le tendió una mano a uno de ellos, a James Potter, quien se la estrechó, seguro de sí mismo.

―Bienvenidos… Bienvenidos, todos, a la Orden.


End file.
